


Metamour

by Aelita (MessiahMachine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interracial Relationship, It is never gay to suck a girl's dick, No beta we die like gvardiya, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Summer Vacation, They're both bi-ish but this is het, Trans Female Character, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/Aelita
Summary: "Stuck" would imply Erik doesn't want to be alone with Heather at her summer home. But there's an invisible barrier between these best friends now that they're adults. She's hot and he's pretty sure she's not into men. After blueballing all day, Erik on impulse "borrows" one of her sex toys to relieve himself. But when she stumbles into him balls-deep in her "love doll", things take a turn for the daring.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	Metamour

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a flash of inspiration, and rather than betray my muse I had to write it, even if it meant neglecting my other works. I put this under a different pseud for sorting reasons, because I'd rather have all my original work associating with this handle. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.

No one ever went out to the boathouse. It was a damn good thing or else Erik’s stupid fucking plan wouldn’t work. It was Heather’s fault, he concluded, as he tiptoed down the gravel path, looking over his shoulder in his best Bigfoot impression. His stolen prize was tucked under his arm, wrapped in a pillow case.

Erik breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the boathouse door. He’d made it. It was Heather’s fault. He’d known her since middle school, why’d she have to get so gorgeous and make him worry he’d screw up a perfectly good friendship?

As he found a cozy spot in the painting studio Heather’s aunt had tucked into the corner of the old redbrick building and unwrapped his prize, Erik decided he was being petulant.  _ My own damn fault for agreeing to come out here in the middle of a long dryspell. _

Summer back from sophomore year in college, back to being the only black kid in a sleepy town in upstate New York. He’d gotten too used to all the delights of the big city, and now back home he was dying of thirst.  _ My own damn fault for not cranking one out before going with Heather to her uncle’s country home _ .

Well, that’s what she called it, anyway. It might as well have been her home too, with how much time she spent here. She was even in the will. That’s how this stupid scheme to relieve his blueballs was going to work anyway. They’d spent the morning swimming in the luxurious pool, or frolicking the garden eating those ridiculous little tea sandwiches. They’d had the whole place to themselves, and Heather had chosen to spend it never wearing much more than her swimsuit. 

Erik felt his cock begin to strain against his swim trunks again. Heather was statuesque, just shy of his own six-foot-two. Her skin had bronzed in the summer sun, like a golden idol. Her thick mane of black hair had been tied up in a swimmer’s bun today, but she usually wore it down, shiny and silky from immaculate care.

Heather had transitioned early; Erik had never known her by any other name. She gave out her birth name freely, flaunting it in the face of anyone and everyone like an invincible shield. But honestly, it’s not like anyone ever really knew unless she told them.

Heather was gorgeous, funny and smart, and Erik had so many things in common with her. Rugby, not football. PC games. The firm conviction that everyone else in the world but them had trash taste in anime. Every common interest, including women.

_ It would never work _ , he said to himself. Heather was seldom single, and while her girlfriends were always nice, meeting each one left him feeling like she’d never have any interest in him. If she had, it would have happened by now. And that takes him to his present mischief, with a ridiculous life-sized sex doll torso jiggling on his lap.

Heather had offered it’s use to him in jest before. “Come on, we can be metamours, Erik,” she’d teased him last summer. But he hadn’t given in to temptation until today, and honestly, being around her all day in that red two-piece bikini, feeling her brush and bump against him, the effortless beauty she exuded. He thought about her dick, barely contained by the thin triangle of her bikini bottom, and tried to imagine having the confidence to wear something that revealing.

Yup, image not found. At least the doll was vaguely proportioned like her. The boobs were a bit bigger, and the waist thinner, but it was just a caricature of sex, not a living, breathing person. It was missing Heather’s one most distinctive feature, a little mole just above her pubic bone on the right side--nah I’m just fucking with you, the doll didn’t have a dick, though not for lack of trying. Apparently that variant had been sold out and Heather didn’t want to wait any longer before mashing the one-click purchase button on Amazon.

Well, there was no sense putting it off any longer, and no knowing how much longer her nap under the gazebo would last. He liberally lubed up both the ass and pussy on the doll, unsure which he’d try. He then kicked off his flip flops and swim trunks, and got comfortable on the old couch. 

He gave his dick a few strokes out of habit, but he was already hard as a rock. After a bit of prodding, he slid effortlessly into the doll’s pussy. Erik gasped, sucking air in through gritted teeth. It reminded him of diving off the side of the pool in swim practice, effortlessly spearing into the water, like he was born to do this. 

After that, though, it was a bit underwhelming. After bouncing the doll up and down on his dick for a few minutes, grunting with the exertion, his sweating hands slipped off the doll’s breasts and it flipped onto his chest. 

“Fuck,” said Erik. This wasn’t turning out to be quite the experience Heather had led him to believe it was. The doll felt weirdly cold, though it was warming up with his exertions. It also felt lifeless in his arms. And while it was tight, it didn’t quite have the same grip as a real body.

Frustrated, he hugged the chest close to his body, closed his eyes and wished it was Heather. Thinking about her body pressed down on his, her hair draped over his face, holding him close...just the image flashing in his mind’s eye brought him back to life. His dick twitched with excitement. Maybe there was a reason to continue. 

His cock slipped out, and he guided it to the doll’s ass. The ass was tighter at the entrance, but a bit loser further in, which had been his experience with the real thing. Grunting, he screwed his eyes shut and imagined it was Heather he was bouncing up and down on his cock.

The dream image of Heather called his name out as he thrust his hips up and down. “Yes Erik, yes! Fuck me!” she cried. He remembered what she sounded like when she’d fucked her first girlfriend, and he listened from the next bedroom over, unable to sleep. 

This was a lot better, but he still had a ways to go. Oh well, having gone through this much trouble it’d be a shame to blow his load so quick anyway. He took a quick break after another ten minutes to relube up the doll. It was quite an ordeal trying to do the job right with only one hand, the other continuing to rub his cock to make sure he didn’t let such a great hard-on go to waste.

After spilling more than a little bit of the toy-safe lube, Erik was back in action, fucking that doll’s fake pussy and thinking about Heather’s cock rubbing up against his belly as he did it. She’d talked on occasion about if she ever did get bottom surgery, she wouldn’t give up her penis, which she was quite proud of. At the time, Erik hadn’t understood it, but now he did.

Erik felt himself getting close, and that’s when the experience suddenly got  _ soo much _ better than just using his hand. It wasn’t the real thing but damn did it beat beating off. But then he about had a heart attack when the rusty old door creaked open.

“Erik, where’d you go--oh my god, I’m sorry,” Heather cried.

“Oh shit,” he choked out. 

Heather looked at him, wide-eyed with shock, like a deer in the headlights. Erik’s normally burgundy skin had turned almost red from a deep, full-body flush of mortified embarrassment. They both were transfixed, eyes locked on each other, not saying a word, for a short eternity.

For a brief moment, Erik tried to think about a way to lie his way out of it.  _ Useless _ .  _ She’s not stupid. _ Beg for forgiveness? That might work. But that’d require making the first move and it felt more than a little to late for that.

Heather, for her part, had the gears grinding in her head. Violation? More than a little bit. Embarrassment? Absolutely. The last time they’d both had their dick’s out, they’d both been dead drunk after a high school party and decided to settle who had the bigger dick. She’d won but she let him call it a tie to save face. 

Somehow, out of all this, the only thing that came out was laughter. Not just a chuckle, but bent over, gasping for breath, tears running down her face barking laughter. 

Erik’s shame turned almost to anger. “What’s so damn funny?”

“Just gimme a minute,” said Heather, still snorting. “You finally took me up on it! We always said we’d follow each other to the end’s of the earth, but you did it, we’re finally metamours!”

“That’s what you’re laughing about?”

Heather bit her lip, self-consciously fiddling with the side-tie on her bikini bottom. Once she got over how ridiculous he looked fucking a silicone torso (and the mortifying realisation she looked just as stupid doing it), he looked like a god carved out of obsidian. Unblemished dark skin, thick cords of muscle rippling just beneath it as he’d pumped his cock in and out of the silicone pussy. 

And now he looked so docile there, so vulnerable. Strong and mysterious as the night sky, now laid out just for her, glistening from the exertion. His broad lips flushed, the black stubble lining his lantern jaw. And the soft brown eyes of her best friend, that she never failed to get lost in. 

A terrible idea came to mind. To cross the final frontier, to leap over the barrier they’d slowly been building since sixth grade, when these two little dorks skinned their hands skateboarding and decided to use the opportunity to clasp hands and declare each other blood-brother and blood-sister. 

“Fuck it,” Heather said huskily, “I’ve been on the verge of bursting out of my bikini all day, scoot up on the couch a little bit.”

“What?”

“If you’re going to fuck my sex toy, the least you can do is share.”

“Ah. AH!” The sudden realisation made his heart skip a beat. But Erik had little time to savor the moment. With a flick, the tie on her bikini came loose and the little bit of red polyester fell to her feet. Her long uncut penis flipped up like a jackknife. And all Erik could think about was how there were no tanlines. “Wait, hold up, you really tanned your dick too?”

Heather blew a stray hair out of her face dismissively. “That wasn’t really what I was aiming for, just a happy side effect.”

There weren’t any tanlines on her breasts either. Pert and perky, with a silver barbell piercing each nipple, long hinted at through her shirts but now finally revealed. Erike swallowed hard and swore his dick grew another size. 

Heather settled over him, bracing herself on his shoulders as she nestled closer. Her freshly shaved legs slid against the inside of his calves. His hands went to her body on instinct, feeling her smooth skin, supporting her as she shifted her weight onto her left hand, using her right to guide the entry of her cock into the doll’s ass. She entered with a loud squishing noise, and began to laugh.

“What’s so funny,” asked Erik.

“Did you really need to use so much lube?”

“Hey, you try doing it with one hand.”

“What was the other hand doing, Erik?”

“Beating off, whatdya think?”

Laughing again, Heather closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she started to pump in and out. “Mmmm,” she moaned.

Erik began pumping off-beat from her. It wasn’t even conscious, it just felt natural.  _ Felt right _ . When she pumped in, he’d pump out. When she pumped out, he’d pump in. He could feel her, barely separated by the thin wall between the ass and pussy. Erik closed his eyes and decided everything was right in the world.

He wasn’t a silent masturbator, though Heather was sure he thought he was. And that was just divine right now, because his soft little coos and grunts were doing all the right things for her. It was like a little dance, feeling each other out at this relaxed pace, and that was just perfect. You could know someone for ten years, spend most of your waking moments together and still learn new things about them.

After a few minutes of quietly fucking the doll, Heather said, “I’m so fucking glad I got this stupid thing.”

“Me too.”

“You feel so right rubbing against me, Erik. I wish I’d done this with you sooner.”

His heart skipped a beat. Some part of him could barely believe this was happening. Almost imperceptibly, Heather changed the angle of her thrusts. Each time, he felt her press against him a bit more. Their rhythms shifted, now more in sync, cocks lingering against each other longer in the doll. Her Brazilian-waxed balls brushed up against his neatly trimmed hair, sending an electric shock through him.

Panting, Heather cried, “Hey Erik!”

“Don’t say it,” he groaned.

“It’s only gay if the balls touch!”

“That’s incredibly homophobic, you massive dyke,” he teased back.

It felt right to banter back and forth like old times. She shifted her hand from the back of the couch to his neck, and rested her forehead on his. “Oh am I though?” She kissed his nose, leaving him just enough to think about. She wanted to kiss his lips, but in spite of their current situation she still wasn’t quite brave enough to cross  _ that line _ . Some deep truth inside her told her if she did, it would end in ‘til death do you part’ and that scared the hell out of her.

Erik decided she did raise a very interesting point he hadn’t considered. She never actually made any definitive declarations about her orientation and he’d never bothered to ask. He’d assumed if any clarification did need to be made, she’d have made it when he’d come out as bi to her on his seventeenth birthday. She’d just joked “so does your sluttiness come from being bisexual, or do you just happen to be both” and left it at that.

They kept fucking the doll, panting harder and louder as their exertion continued to increase. And in truth, Heather was getting a bit ornery and frustrated. She’d never been  _ this close _ to coming for so goddamn long and just not arriving. She tried changing angles, tempos, rubbing up closer to him, still no closer. It was a mystery how feeling so good could make her so cross.

Finally, she settled on his lap to get a rest. “Damn it Erik, your dick is too big, you fucking stretched out the doll and I can’t come.”

“My dick is too big? What the fuck are you talking about, you’re bigger than me. (But not by much)”

“Oh, so you finally admit I beat you. Took you fucking long enough.”

“Hey, I was young and didn’t want to admit a girl had a bigger dick than me.”

“Oh, like eight-inches isn’t enough, pff.”

“I remember you being just as competitive about it.”

“Yeah, and? I’m a woman, it’s not gauche for me to be competitive about the size of my schlong.”

“Don’t call it that.”

“What? It’s the language of my people, you got a problem with that, goy?”

“Oh shove it up your ass.”

“Thinking about it. But in the meantime, hold still, I have an idea.”

Heather looked at him, silently pleading for his trust. He could never say know to those emerald green eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded. 

Heather pulled out of the doll’s ass. She got off his lap and retrieved the lube. She glistened in the sun pouring through the old glass window. He’d helped make that sheen of sweat, and suddenly Erik’s throat ran dry. 

Heather drizzled the lube over her glistening penis, rubbing it to all over every inch with her hand, teasing herself and him as he watched silver polished nails glide over the taut skin. She nestled back on his lap, bracing against him. He ran her fingers over his cheek, tracing her thumb across his lips. He kissed her hand as she summoned up the courage to move to the next level. 

Bracing herself, Heather ran the head of her cock up his balls, savoring the sensation of the hair gliding over the head. She pressed against his shaft, and squeezed into the same hole as him. She watched him closely for any sign of discomfort. But sliding her cock to the hilt in the doll’s pussy, snug against his, only drew a soft moan from his lips

“Ooh,” he said, as she began to thrust. His hands went to her ass and the small of her back, pulling her ever closer. The doll squished between them as her fingers found their way to his hair. 

She was panting within seconds. “Don’t hold back,” she said, “I want to hear you.”

It was hard to overcome years of training yourself to take care of things quietly. But with a nod, he gave his best effort and forgot himself in her arms. 

He rolled his hips like a dancer, and Heather instantly knew why the women fawned over him. He never gave a bad performance, and now that she’d sunk her teeth into Erike, she’d be having to fight them off with a stick.  _ Or maybe not _ , she decided. Right how, this was perfect, because another person would only get in the way of this first exploration of the deep well of affection they had for each other, but she’d probably die of ecstasy if she could do this with a real woman with him. Or man, for that matter; if he was half as hot as Erik and wanted two dicks in his ass she’d be more than happy to oblige. 

Erik was well and truly fucked beyond the ability for rational thought. Heather was his whole world right now, and it really only dimly registered with him that they were both fucking the caricature of a busty woman’s body. It was feeling her body on his that counted. Her hands on his face, running through his hair or sliding her nails across his chest and back. Her thighs pressed against his as she pumped in and out of the doll. His hands roaming over her perfect body like he’d yearned for years. Her dick dancing with his. 

Heather’s face was so close, panting, moaning with ecstasy. Her lips, so full and red. He couldn’t bear it any longer, he had to taste her. Erik drew his hand up her spine to the nape of her neck. He cradled her for a moment, silently telling his deepest desire. Heather licked her lips, closed her eyes, and closed the last inch.

Heather’s lips tasted like cheap cherry chapstick, the same kind she’d always shared with him when he complained about chapped lips. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. The kiss continued until their lungs burned, and Heather suddenly pulled away.

“Holy fuck, I’m going to come,” Heather cried.

Those words never failed to hit him like the crack of a whip. “Come for me, baby.”

“Ahh, oh god, oh fuck…” Heather’s eyes rolled back, eyelashes fluttering. Her nose twitched, lips curled back, as he felt the flood of cum spill out over his dick. And like a flash, he felt the surge coming on, starting at the base of his dick.

“I’m coming,” he cried, letting out what he feared was an unmanly shriek. Heather certainly didn’t mind. She kept thrusting until he was sure there was nothing left in him to squirt out, and then some more for good measure.

Heather pulled away only long enough to slide the doll off his cock and throw it to the side. Then she collapsed on his chest. Her skin against his was so much better, and the angle was better for kissing.

Erik pulled her close, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Happy tears ran down his cheeks, and for once he didn’t care if anyone saw them. Her heart pounded against his. The metal studs in her nipples felt so deliciously cool against his chest. 

They lay in each other’s arms, silently basking in the afterglow. Neither wanted to disturb the perfect serenity. But words caught in Heather’s heart, struggling against her restraint until it seemed they’d burst out of her if she didn’t speak. “Erik?”

“Heather.”

“I love you, Erik. Even if you don’t feel the same, I need you to know that.”

“I’ve….I’ve been wanting to say that to you forever. But I always thought, well, that I wasn’t your type.” That was as delicately as he could put it.

“My type, huh. Honestly, I’m still figuring it out. I only seem like I’ve got it figured out, but the more I live, the more I see and feel, the more complicated it is. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always fucking loved girls...but some guys aren’t so bad either.”

“I always thought you were a lesbian.”

“I was never that sure. But it seemed like the best fit at the time. And maybe I  _ was _ . There’s no law that says you have to stay the same forever. But even then you were always the most important person to me. I...I need you to know that.”

“I do, believe me I do. I felt so rotten when you broke up with Bonnie junior year because she hated me. I never wanted you to have to choose”

“You didn’t make me choose, she did. And I chose you. Bros before hoes.”

Erik laughed. “You keep this up and I’m revoking your n-word pass.”

“Aww, and I’ve been such a good girl.”

After a pregnant pause, Erik finally said, “I love you too, Heather.”

“Wow, way to keep a girl waiting, dude.”

“Are you always this ornery after sex, or is it just with me?”

“You know you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, I hope this love confession stuff isn’t going to get in the way of double-teaming some slut sometime. Because fuck that was hot.”


End file.
